Return of Shadowborg
by nemanontheblock
Summary: Shadowborg returns; Astralborgs, Beetleborgs. Josh returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of Shadowborg**

As Shadowborg returns new friends and old friends unite to stop evil and defeat Nukus once and for all.

One their way home for a visit from their peace summit, three friends make a stop in Charterville before their final ride home. While checking into their hotel they decide to check out the small town.

"Okay, so we have a four day layover till our train ride to Angel Grove. We Might as well check out town." Said Jason "What does the town guide say?"

"It says Charterville has many attractions suck as a great park, a nice downtown strip including a diner and a really nice Comic Book shop, but nothing as cool as the Haunted Mansion of Hillhurst. " Explained Trini

"A comic book shop? Dude we should totally check it out" Said Zach. "Maybe they have a black ranger comic."

"Yeah, Only if Adam has become famous." Teased Jason "But how cool would a Ranger comic be?"

"If we find one we should get it and show the gang at Ernie's. Speaking of frozen treats, I'd love to grab a milkshake at the diner" Trini Said

"Okay, then let's hit the Comic Shop, then maybe check out the Haunted Hillhurst see if something scares Jason" Zach said.

"Sounds like a plan." –Jason said

So the three of them headed off to spend their first day in Charterville, Little did they know these three former heroes would once again take their first step to being heroes once again.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the Gang was reading Comics at Zoom, the issue of metalix was entitled, "The Return of Shadowborg". Josh was hired as counter help since heather moved out of town.

"Hey guys, check out Shawdowborg's new shadow saber where his claw used to be." Said Josh

"Wonder how the team will get out of this one? Oh my gosh page 13 now, the Astralborgs made their first appearance in the comics." Yelled Drew

"Cool, and they aren't alone, Look who is leading them to the fight against the Mantrons!" Told Roland

"Who is it?" asked Josh

"Just an old friend." Hinted Jo as she showed him the comic. There Josh saw the White Blaster Beetleborg on leading the team into battle.

But look who is behind the Astrals and White borg. Not only was the Gold, Silver, and Purple borg ther but Red, Green and Blue were there as well. "Look Guys, all the good borgs side by side"

"Now that would be a battle worth seeing" Nano said. "Now get back to work you guys"

Three teenagers walked in wearing red black and yellow shirts. Jason wore his read muscle tee with blue jeans, Trini wore a nice yellow vest with a red skirt, and Zack wore his green pants with his Black Angel Grove Tee-Shirt.

"Sorry we are currently putting away Comics and will reopen tomorrow." Declared Nano "We'll be happy to see you then."

"Do you need help? We are laid over for four days while the track get's fixed. And we are not too familiar with town." Asked Trini.

"Can you follow instructions, can you clean, can you also work for free?" asked Nano

"We would love to help, we are en route to visiting home for a peace summit" Explained Jason

"Pass me a mop" Said Zach, Roland tossed a mop to him. Zach cleaned and danced at the same time. He ended his moves in a split and cleaned underneath the shelves.

"Impressive" stated Nano, "Roland and Josh, you are in charge" I am gonna make some sandwiches, I hope you three like pulled pork in teriyaki sauce"

"Yes Ma'am" said Trini

"Sounds Great" Said Zack

"At this rate, we can reopen in the afternoon" Declared Roland.

"So looking around you guys seem to be really a Beetleborg Comic store, with a few others." Stated Jason "I'm Jason, this is Zach and Trini"

"Yeah we are big supporters of Art Fortunes here in Charterville." Explained Jo "I am Jo, This is my brother Drew and our friends Roland and Josh."

"Nice to meet you" Said Trini.

Just then a loud siren went off.

"What's that?" Asked Trini

"That's the emergency Siren. That means there are monsters attacking town" said Drew "We better go!"

"Go where? You are just kids?" Asked Jason

"Follow me, I will get you to safety." Said Josh

So Jason and his friends followed Josh behind a Dumpster. Drew, Jo, and Roland found Nukes, Horribelle and Vilor attacking the streets. Behind them were the evil mantrons, and behind them was a figure Josh was all to familiar with.

"Howdy beetle brats!" Said Nukes "Prepare for a defeat"


	2. Chapter 2

Right before the Teenagers eyes Drew and his friends stood in front of the evil doers like they had faced them many times before. What they didn't realize was that these three were the protectors of Chaterville.

"What are they doing?" Asked Jason "They are going to get hurt."

"No they won't, check this out." Said Josh

But then a thought had occurred to Josh! With Shadow Back that means his powers should be restored. Josh ran over to his friends, and explained the Logic to them. Afraid for the kids lives, Zack, Trini and Jason sprang over to try and take on the monster but it was no use without their powers as Rangers. As they reached for their communicators something morphamnial happened.

Stay Back! Ordered Jo

"Josh! Let's see if this works." Said Drew

Data Bonders! –yelled Drew Jo and Roland

Beetle Bonder! – Followed Josh

Just them four bright lights appeared around the kids hands and all four of them shouted as they raised 4 devices and screamed "Beetle Blast."!

Just then the beetleborgs appeared right in front of them.

"Whoa, you guys are the Beetleborgs?" – asked Zach

"No time to explain, get to safety." Said Jo

"Alright, if need help throw this axe toward the sky." Drew Explained

"Like this", and drew threw up the axe and Jo told us what to say. Then Roland threw 4 coins up in the air.

I am dragonborg here to help the beetlebogs. I am Ladyborg ready to defend. Lightningborg and Fireborg ready to squash some mantron butt. Astralborgs, heya.

So as Drew, Josh, Roland, the Astral Borgs and Jo began to fight. Jason, Trini, and Zach ran as far as they could before three flames in the air surrounded them. The Flames turned into three different monsters. "We are the Magnavors, I am Noxic" said the white one with dreads.

"I am Jara," she managed to say in a Russian accent with no mouth.

"And I am typhus, now move aside dweebs so we can help squash those beetlebrats." Said an ugly green creature.

"No way uglies" Said Zack

"You want them you are going have to deal with us!" Demanded Trini "Hyah

Just then Jason Raised the Axe to the sky and shouted "Boron, Arise!"

Just then a Green Megazord like robot formed in the parking lot next to them. He had a green sword and sort of resembled Rolands silver beetleborg armor.

"Boron Attack the Magnavors, The Mantrons, and the Crustacians." – Commanded Jason

"Yes Sir, aim the axe at them to fire a laser and you can help." Said Boron

So Trini and Zack stood behind Jason and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Ready…" Said Zack

"Aim…" said Trini

"Astral Axe…" Yelled Jason

"FIRE!" yelled the three of them.

Just then Boron's Sword and Eyes Fired at the Mantrons and Crustatians while The atral axe fired at the magnavors. At the same time Ladyborg Fired her Bazooka, Fireborg shot his arm cannon, Lightningborg used his twin Sai lasers, Dragonborg used the Astral sword and Astral Cannon, The Josh fired red lights from his hands, and the beetleborgs used their metallix battles to fire lasers as well.

All the villains retreated and charteville was safe for the time being but so many questions were left unanswered.

Why were the Mantrons back?

Why were the Magnavores back?

Is Vexor back as well?

Why is Shadowborg here and when did he get his shadow sabre?

What were Drew and the Gang going to do now that Trini, Zack, and Jason know their Secret?

Finally, Will Jason and his friends reveal the fact that they were once Power Rangers?

Will we see Flabber in the next chapter?

Find out next on when we continue with Shadowborg Returns….


End file.
